


Lancelot On Ice

by AngieAttack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieAttack/pseuds/AngieAttack
Summary: You're not supposed to like your teams competition, right? ( A Lancelot skating AU)





	1. Moonlight meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm more of a Klance woman myself but I saw that there aren't many Lancelot fics that end well so here yah go pals. If a few people like it I'll continue for them LOL

It was 1am at Altea skating  rink but Lance was used to skating this time of night. There was something peaceful about doing what you love in the early hours of the morning when it felt like the world was dead.

What Lance was not used to was this white haired random stranger being here at the same time. A kinda cute stranger at that. 

Did he burgle the place?

The white haired stranger gracefully skated over to Lance after noticing the not so subtle stare.

"Hello, can I help you?" He snapped, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Hmm an accent, i wonder where he's from.

Lance was not going to take that tone.

" Uh yeah actually,  why the hell are you here trespassing  and you better make your answer quick before I call the cops?" Lance reached for his phone in his pocket.

" Im terribly sorry for snapping at you, I've had a rather.. tense night and needed to relax." He took a deep breathe and placed his hands of the sideboard stepping off the ice. 

He sat on the bench and unlaced his skates.

"My name is Lotor, whom might I have the pleasure of encountering tonight?" He reached out for a handshake.

Lance squinted skeptically.

"Keith."

Maybe Lance wasn't supposed to be here either but there was no way he'd let him know that. 

It's not that he couldn't get permission from the owner, Allura was a sweetheart, he just didn't want the team to know. 

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I do hope to see you again." He winked and left leaving Lance alone.

What the fuck just happened.

A/N: I'm more of a Klance woman myself but I saw that there aren't many Lancelot fics that end well so here yah go pals. If a few people like it I'll continue for them LO


	2. We have to stop meeting like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, plus Pidge and Keith do some hi-jinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOIIII I had like 3 midterms and a 2 quizzes in the past 3 days, but I lived!! Anyways idk where this story is going yet but it is dedicated to user: @ItsMeSatan for being my first comment on this LOL 
> 
> I'll prob go back and edit at some point, feel free to give constructive feedback or tell me about your day!

Saturday: 7:15am

It had been a few days and he was still thinking about his midnight run in with Lotor. This of course meant that he forgot to charge his phone and his alarm did not go off. It wasn’t his fault that his bed sheets were so soft and his blinds made his room so dark. 

Lance was late. 

He pulled into the parking lot and ran inside. Maybe no one notices, I mean it was only 15 minutes. Allura and Shiro were still in England visiting Allura’s parents so at least he did not have to deal with Shiro’s dad look. How does Keith even have energy to be a rebel? 

He stepped onto the ice and saw Keith, Pidge and Hunk and about 28 children huddled with them. 

“OPERATION COMMENCE.” Pidge yelled her plan into action and suddenly the children were on the move.

They waddled over to Lance and all he could do was watch in curiosity. One latched onto him in a hug, then another and another. He sat down on the ice as they dog piled onto him. Lance was encompassed in 28 little arms and honestly, he wasn’t mad about it. 

That was until the devil skated over to him. They stuck their finger in their mouth and it happened almost in slow motion. Pidge stuck in his ear.

“EWWWWWWW.” A chorus erupted from the children and got off Lance, but he did not get up.  
Hunk and Keith were doubled over.

“Why must you do this to me Pidge, you VIOLATED my ear. You will hear from my lawyers, I will sue for damages and emotional distress.” He flailed around dramatically. Pidge fist bumped Keith. Of course Keith was part of this. 

“Hey man, you called this on yourself for being late, you know the rules.” Keith was recovering from a wheeze. 

Lance got up and dusted his clothes off, and licked his hand to rub on Pidge but she was already on the opposite end of the rink.

Coran skated to the centre, and wishfully sighed, “Ah to be young,” all of the students were still chatting amongst themselves. 

“Hands on top that means stop. Everybody hand on top.” He sang the familiar tune and they all put their hands on their heads. 

“Coran! Did you see what they did to me??”

“Whatever do you mean my boy, I have not seen anything.” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

_The LIAR._

“Hunk, buddy, you saw it right?”

Pidge looked at Hunk and Lance already knew his response.

“Sorry, saw what?” 

“Betrayal!!” Lance hissed. 

The lesson went by pretty quickly. Lance enjoyed teaching the sport that he loved. He only hoped that his students would love it as much as he does. It doesn’t hurt that he gets to do it with his best friends.  
\---  
Lance went grocery shopping with Hunk and came hope to play video games.  
\---  
Sunday: 12:35am  
Today has been a long day, but Lance really wanted to figure out what song he was going to use in his upcoming competition. Sure, that’s why. He walked into the arena and made his way to the benches to lace up and was met with a familiar sight. 

There he was, again.  
Moving fluidly like his life depended on it. He did a triple Salchow and furrow his brows, like it wasn’t good enough for him. Wow.

Lance yelled out, “We have to stop meeting like this!”

Lotor looked up, a smile overcame his face.

“Hello, Keith! I was hoping I’d see you again."

_Right, he thinks my name is Keith._

Lance decided to pretend like he didn’t hear him.

“Well, I think I’ll just call the cops.”

“Hmm, I don’t think you will, or you would have done it already.” Lotor placed his elbow on the bench door and rested his chin in his palms and looked at Lance.  
He was right of course. Lance was feeling flustered from how flirty Lotor was being. Lance couldn’t let him have the upper hand, time to turn on that Sanchez charm.  


“You’re right.” Lance winked.

Now it was Lotor’s turn to blush. He opened the bench door for Lance and they just skated in circles for a bit.

“Hey if you don’t mind me asking, you looked upset the other time I saw you, was there a reason?” Lance bit his lip, “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”  


“There’s something about you that makes me think I can tell you anything, I can’t place my finger on it.” Lotor let out a heavy breath.

“I had a fight with my parents. I like to skate when I’m… upset, it helps me cool down. Altea is kind of far from where I live but my dad owns the Galran rink close to my house and I cannot bring myself to give him the satisfaction of using it. I feel like all they do is fight me on every decision I make. You’re easy to talk to, you know that?”

Lance gave a small smile. “Sometimes it’s easier to bare your soul to a stranger.”

“and wise.”

Lance shoved him and skated ahead. They talked and skated for what felt like hours.

Before leaving Lance wrote his number down and gave it to Lotor.

“If you need anyone to talk to, you know about your parents, or anything else, you can talk to me.”

Lotor looked at the paper and put it in his pocket.

“Thanks.” He smiled and they both went off in different directions of the night.


End file.
